nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Farnfeld Notes
Back to Letters, Notes, Notices and Posters Items Letter -Schreýbvorlage- An die Garnison der Kanzlerschaft Wellenfels im Namen Pelhirs von Wellenfels am 22. Februar 762 n. Treomar: Geehrter Garnisonskommandant, die Lage um die Farnfeldgruft spitzt sich zu. Bedenklich ist das Ausmaß, das die Zahl der Krankheýtsfälle und bereýts Verstorbener annimmt. Niemand ist von diesem furchtbaren Übel verschont! Vor zweý Tagen begab sich meýn Gruftmeýster zu Klärung der Verunstaltungen unserer Beýgesetzten in die untere Ebene und ist seýtdem nicht zurückgekehrt... Schlimmer noch, es tut sich in meýnen Grüften etwas...ich habe vorsorglich mehrere Eýngänge blockieren lassen-dort kommt nunmehr nichts hineýn noch heraus. Ich bitte um bewaffnete Männer, um die Gruft zu sicher und zu schließen. Des weýteren, und das bleýbt unter uns, bitte ich um eýnen Arzt, denn ich fürchte ich selbst bin an dieser schrecklichen Krankheýt erkrankt. gez. Pellhir zu Wellenfels Translation - Writing Template - To the garrison of the chancellorship Waverock in the name of Pelhir of Waverock on 22 February 762 after Treomar: Honorable Garrison Commander, the situation around Farnfeld Cemetery is heating up. The extent to which the number of illnesses and deaths increases is alarming. No one is spared from this terrible malady! Two days ago, my Crypt Master went down to the lower level in order to clarify the deformations of our buried and has not returned since ... Even worse, there is something going on in my crypts ... as a precaution I have blocked several entrances - nothing can get in or out anymore. I request for armed men to secure and shut the Cemetery. In addition - and this will stay between you and me -, I request for a physician because I am afraid that I myself am suffering from this horrible disease. Signed Pellhir from Waverock Letter (2) An die Verwaltung der Kanzlerschaft zu Erothin des Jahres 762 n. Treomar schreýbt Schreýberling Besastin hochverehrend im Auftrage Pellhirs zu Wellenfels Grabmeýster von Farnfeld: Die Lage scheýnt bedenklich, meýne Herren. Der Wisperwald leýdet unter eýner sich immer weýter ausbreýtenden Krankheýt, die im Munde des Volkes als Nimmertod den Umlauf macht. Nach eýner Ansteckung, so scheýnt es, versterben die Opfer innerhalber weniger Tage aus meýner nicht bekannten Gründen und weýsen daraufhin grün faulige Verfärbungen auf. Meýne Herren, es muss etwas unternommen werden! Die gesamte Mannschaft meýnes Gruftwächters Hathier ist an dieser seltsamen Krankheýt erkrankt und ihr teýlweýse schon erlegen...Was immer es ist- Gruftwächter Hathier sprach sich schon für eýne Schließung der Grabesstätte aus- es ist ansteckend und muss verschwinden! Gezeichnet: Translation To the administration of the Chancellorship of Erothin in the year 762 after Treomar. With utmost esteem, scribe Besastin on behalf of Pellhir of Waverock, Master of the Farnfeld Cemetery: My lords, the situation seems precarious. The Whisper Forest suffers from a disease which keeps spreading further and further. In the tongue of the commons it is called the Neverdeath. After being infected, so it seems, the victims die within a few days for reasons unbeknownst to me. They bear greenish, rotten stains. My lords, something must be done! The entire workmanship of my crypt master Hathier is suffering from this strange illness and in parts has died from it... Whatever it is – crypt master Hathier has already argued in favour of closing down the Cemetery – it is contagious and it must vanish! Signed: List DO NOT TOUCH VIEW COPY! Old Note (2) Lorin Bemble heute verstorben-unbekannter Krankheýt erlegen. Zeýgt grüne Verfärbungen und Fäulnis auf.. Der Sarg ist von Milbrand in Schlickgrün auszulegen. Translation Lorin Bemble died today - succumbed to the unknown disease. Shows green stains and decomposition. The coffin has to be lined in mud green color by Milbrand. Old Note (3) 29.Januar 762 n. Treomar Zu tätigendes: Sarg für Ley Bemble fertigstellen- doppelt verstärken, mit rotem Tuch auslegen! Bembles zahlen in Gold, Lehrling Milbrand mit Entgegennahme zu betrauen, beý eventueller Zahlungsfähikeýt ist die vorübergehende Inbesitznahme familiärer Wert- gegenstände anzuweýsen. Gold wie gefordert erhalten-Nächste Woche mit Milbrand nach Wellenfels reýsen und an Lorin, weýteres Mitglied der Bembles, derzeýtig an unbekannter, schwerer Krankheýt leýdend, Maße für Sarg nehmen, sowie Grabinschrift erfragen. Translation Alte Note (Old Note) Lorin Bemble heute in der Unteren Ebene beýgesetzt worden... in der Familie weýtere Krankheýtsfälle...mögliche Tote in den nächsten Tage abzuholen, gerüchteweýse als Nimmertod vernommen... Milbrand ebenfalls an Nimmertod erkrankt...sehr krank. Wir rechnen mit baldigem Tod...Das Krankheýtserscheýnen ist bedrohlich-Maßnahmen müssen dringend mit der Kanzlerschaft abgestimmt werden! Translation Lorin Bemble was buried today in the lower level ... in the family illness ... Weyte possible deaths in the next few days to pick up, rumors are heard as Nimmertod ... Milbrand also suffering from Nimmertod ... very sick. We expect speedy death ... The clinical appearance is threatening urgent measures must be coordinated with the Chancellor! Dusty leaflet geha t fordern heute! - Für d 19. Februar Witwe Lilliena d ch den Schauraum begleýten-Beleýdsbekudungen ni ht vergessen! ! Preýsverständigung!! -Heute n ue Tinte in Wellenfels besorgen, Ge lfen Kem d mit betrauen. eld ist von Grabmeýster Pellhir u beantragen.. -Vermerk: zu ätzlich Stoß Pergament b sorgen und Pel irs Dolch zur Sch iede bringen Wichtig: Fam lie von Aman angekü digt f r den 22. Februar! Speýs und Trank kaufen! dre St ck! zweý gr u eýn blau! Schu e vom chuster abholen-12 Goldstücke bereýt halten Treffen it Berta am Brun en zur Mittensnacht!! B umen pflücken! 20. Februar: Hathiers Gehilfen beýnahe all v rsto ben- N mm r to d-Urlaub be Pel hir be nt agen! Ger usche aus der unteren Ebene vernommen, b nachrichtige Pellhi Kopfschmerz...Lilchri de eýn aufen! Translation Dusty List Hathier v rschw nden!!! Nich a s Un erer E ene zur ckgeke hrt! ...Bre chreýz er egender Gestank.. Hathier v rschw nden!!! Nich a s Un erer E ene zur ckgeke hrt! ...Brnk.. Translation Dusty List (2) Gift for new baby born now! Category:Books